A Christmas tradition
by Djap
Summary: Londo and G'Kar have this... thing. But could it be more than that?


A CHRISTMAS TRADITION

A BABYLON 5 FANFICTION

AUTHOR: Djap

PAIRING: Londo Mollari x G'Kar

DISCLAIMER: These two aren't mine and I just take them out to play. I won't harm them and I won't make any money with them. They belong to someone else, unfortunately. But with me, they have more fun…

BETA: Help?

GENRE: Romance, Kind of something between a First Time and an Established Relationship

RATING: R

SO TAKE A GLASS WINE; LIE BACK AND ENJOY

YOURS DJAP

A Christmas Tradition

A Djap Story

It was the deepest night and an early morning hour, as Londo Mollari hid himself in the shadows of the corridors of the Space Station Babylon 5. He wore only a thick cotton bathrobe in a white colour, with blue stripes on it.

On his back he wore a bag with his normal clothes, so he could go back in the morning, after this secret little mission in his usual uniform, to make nobody suspicious about his late night activities.

There, about two corners away was his final destination, as he tried to meld with the shadows because he heard someone pass in another corridor. Being caught in only a bathrobe near G'Kars quarters wasn't really at a high rank on his wish list, so he hurried to knock at the door.

After his third knock the door opened harshly and a very disappointed G'Kar stood in the doorframe trying to stare him down to the nine hells.

"It was so clear, this could be only you at this time of the night. So what the hell do you want now? Our flight to Centauri Prime will be in less then 5 hours and I wanted to get at last some hours to sleep before I have to face another day as your bodyguard."

"Won't you let me in?"

For the first time of their meeting G'Kar seems to realize, that Londo was wearing only a bathrobe. He stared in utter surprise.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"A spiritual bathrobe, if you don't mind. So will you let me in, now? Please?"

Shocked about the 'Please' in this sentence G'Kar opens the door just before the Centauri rushed in his quarters, making himself comfortable on his sofa in the livingroom.

"Care to shut the door and join me here?"

G'Kar took a deep breath, tried to calm down a little and joined him on his sofa.

"So what is the problem, Molari, I really want to sleep…"

"Just shut up and look at me. Don't you recognize it?"

"What should I recognize? What are you talking about?"

"The bathrobe."

"Well, it's white, with blue stripes on it…"

"And?"

"Nothing 'and'. I have no clue what you are referring to."

"This is the official Klak'Tah robe, and it is used to symbolize…"

"I know what it symbolizes… I just didn't know what it would look like. It's nothing what a Centauri would usually tell a Narn, so what is your point of showing it to me? Oh yes, that would be very nice of you, just don't tell me…"

G'Kar looked very sour and made an attempt to leave the sofa in an instant. Londo looked puzzled and had no clue, what G'Kar wanted to say, so he asked him:

"What are you talking about, G'Kar? I…"

"It's very clear to me, really. It's just so very you of you. Obviously you want to stop our little encounters and this is your way of showing me, that you found another – better - person to reduce your stress level to an acceptable point. Well, so go on and have your way with whoever you found and just leave me alone."

Londo was surprised that G'Kar sounded really hurt. He had hoped to celebrate a good Klal'Kah ceremony with him, just to thank him for his help and his friendship, but now it seems, that his own, personal Narn bodyguard was a little more possessive, than he would have thought. That was a very surprising development, but one, of which Londo approved very much.

It had been a while, since anybody had been possessive of him, people just haven't been interested enough in him lately to feel about him this way. So it pleased him on more than one level, if especially this Narn happens to be so angry about the suggestion of a Klak'Kah ceremony without him.

"No, I surely don't want to stop it."

'It' had been a very surprising thing. It had happened the first time on a trip in a shuttle at Centauri Prime, when they had been attacked bye some very unfriendly creatures, which political Opponents had send to kill them.

They escaped very shortly from them and were captured after a breakdown in a cave for nearly ten hours before they had been rescued. At that time in the cave, they had been full of adrenaline and one thing had led to another.

First they disputed about the whole situation and whose fault it has been. But there was no one else to blame, because they didn't knew at that time, who exactly send the creatures and wanted them dead, so there was no way for a bodyguard to prevent any 'accidents' these Centauri could cause.

Then, seeing that there was no point in discussing it further, they tried to pass time in telling things from their past while trying to find a way out of these caves. But this behaviour only led to more arguing, because G'Kar really had no beautiful past, regarding his earlier encounters with Centauri as a young Narn child and teenager.

At least they started to panic, as the air got thinner and thinner with each breath and accusing each other they started to fight, until G'Kar pinned the much less vital Centauri to the back wall, first shouting at him, then kissing him senseless.

And Londo answered him with an equally fierce kiss, which encouraged the Narn only more. Their first coupling had been frantic and rough, but very satisfying for them both. In the aftermath they both had been shocked about themselves, but decided, that it must had something to do with their stress lately.

They said, that they wanted to pretend nothing happened, but only six days later, after another very dangerous mission, it happened again. And at that time they knew, they wouldn't be able to control it in the future, so they thought about it, discussed it and made an arrangement.

Since then they met in regular periods to have sex to prevent further incidents without control about it and with the possibility to get caught easily. Over the last five months, since they formed this arrangement, Londo became very grateful for these opportunities to forget who he was and what he should be doing and could just be himself – a man who wanted to relax with a little fun like every other person of this universe.

"Just stop bitching around and listen to me, G'Kar."

"But I don't want to."

"G'Kar…"

"No, I won't listen…"

G'Kar lifted his arms and pressed his fists over his ears in an attempt to block any noise out. Londo sighed, then grinned and finally let his bathrobe sunk to the floor.

G'Kar's chin fell to the floor as he watched Londo in awe.

"What the hell…"

They never saw each other absolutely naked before. It was a kind of a play between them, a kind of a competition. For Centauri, their etiquette forbid them to let any casual sexpartner see them completely naked at any situation. For Narn there didn't exist any such a rule, but G'Kar knew about this Centauri rule and followed this instruction.

"Like you mentioned before, I would like to celebrate the Klak'Tah-fest and regarding the fact that all these humans around us on this station are celebrating Christmas and giving each others gifts, I decided to make you a gift too. So… do you like what you see?"

"YOU want to celebrate the Klak'Tah-fest with ME? A NARN?"

"Yes, I want to celebrate it with you – and I don't give anything about the fact, that you are a Narn for that matter, okay?"

G'Kar was utterly speechless for some moments. But then a slow grin appeared on his face and he asked:

"So, does this mean, we are a couple then?"

"It wouldn't be a Klak'Tah-fest if I wouldn't celebrate it with my lover, so why do you ask?"

"Because I'm a Narn and I won't share. I know, you can marry as often as you want, but Narn don't. Either they have just some fun and remain without a bond, or they bond to each other and remain exclusive, till they part again – mostly caused through death of one of the parties, you know…"

"Well, I think, I could… manage that. So, what will be your answer to my request?"

"One last question, before I decide: I'm so tired of topping every time, so will you start to top one time or another?"

Endless End

finished Köln, 29. August 2005


End file.
